Bitchcakes McPhee
Pre-Wrestling Bitchcakes McPhee was born to his mother Mary Catherine McPhee on June 18th, 1983. He was the fourth of five boys and one girl born to his mother. His father left his mother shortly after his birth, never to be seen again. The only remembrance he has, almost as though a Johnny Cash joke, is his first name. Growing up in the farm-laden rural North-Central Minnesotan atmosphere didn't give him too much to do. His mother worked at as an accountant for the Nicklemo Law-firm in Fergus Falls, Minnesota just miles away. He often visited his cousin's farm and wrestled in a makeshift ring him and his relatives often used. This was where he originally began to dream of being a professional wrestler someday. Bitchcakes went to the Perham High School and was on the wrestling team all four years there, winning two regional and one state championship with a career record of 150/32/12. His amateur wrestling in High School prepared him for the many Midwest Indy Wrestling federations where he fought and drank his way to success. It was during his time here that he was spotted by Gene Bjerle, the scout for ULW:R. ULW and :R Bitchcakes joined the rookie federation for United Livewire Wrestling the summer of 2006. He was often the "joke" of the federation, even though he was the first and only Television Champion the federation had. His contract was a developmental one for ULW, and he had a few matches in ULW as well as ULW:R. His success in ULW was not as great as in :R, he had lost about half his matches up until his sudden departure in September. Getting "Healthy" Bitchcakes had left suddenly because the medical staff became worried about his physique interfering with both his health and his performance. Bitchcakes was no small man in girth, weighing in at around 265lbs when he left. He was placed on a strict diet along with the drug Lipozene. He is expected to return to ULW at the next Pay Per View, so far having lost a staggering 30lbs in just over a month and a half. Though this weight loss seems "large" his constant supervision by medical staff assures anyone that this is not going to do any more permanent damage than the length of his girth prior to this. The end of ULW and rise of IWC In May of 2007 ULW closed it's doors for good, after the final mammoth Pay Per View of Paranoia IV. Though this is a sad day, the ashes is set to spawn the IWC federation. The continuation of Bitchcakes' career there will include the advent of his new alter egos, Super Balls and Beer Man. A short "feud" with Robin Brooks over the X-Class title has ensued and branched into something "more". After helping him "lose enough weight to qualify", they have been teamed up to win a match against Aurora Rose and Stacy Raines. Bitchcakes still has some tension with Brooks, however, as not the title, but her breasts, have become the focus of their tension. Can Bitchcakes overcome his lust for boobies or will they take over his life? UWF In the late summer of 2007, he moved from IWC after a failed attempt at winning the X-Class title and failing at a #1 contender spot for the IWC title. He moved to UWF, an upstart fed run by Jon Hampton. Upon entering he continued his long losing streak, until he finally broke it not only by winning, but by capturing the UWF Anarchy Championship. To date he has defeated two men in defenses of the belt, and with many more to go, only time will tell how long he holds the belt. Time Off Since UWF has essentially kicked the bucket, he has decided to take some time off with his family. This isn't a retirement, per-say, more a break after a year and a half of straight action. Awards, Championships Final man eliminated from the ULW Rookie Battle Royal Multiple appearances on the Top 10 and Top 5 lists for ULW and ULW:R Movelist and Statistics Finishing Moves Hangover - Moo's at his opponent, then does a jumping DDT. Charging Bull - Spear Signature Moves Cow Tippin - Gestures to his opponent in one direction, mooing; then trips the opponent somehow and schoolboy pin. Haybale Drop - Samoan Driver Other Moves: DDT Suplex Piledriver Clothesline Sleeperhold Bearhug Drop Toe Hold Belly Splash(ground) Chokehold Bodyslam Powerslam Sidewalk Slam Elbow drop Stink Face German Suplex Torture Rack STF Boston Crab Entrance Themes: Second Hand Smoke - Twiztid (ULW:R and pre-weight loss) BEER - Psychostick (Current) W/L record by federation UWF 5/3/0 ULW/ULW:R/IWC 6/13/1 ISGA 1/1/0 Category: Wrestlers Category:1983_births Category: Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Split